cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Internal Affairs of the Christian Coalition of Countries
The internal affairs of the CCC are governed by the Ministry of Internal Affairs. The ministry is lead by the Minister of Internal Affairs. Powers of the Minister of Internal Affairs The Charter of the CCC gives the Minister of Internal Affairs the following powers: # The Minister of Internal Affairs shall help settle issues between members of the alliance. (CCC Charter 4.A.4.a) # The Minister of Internal Affairs shall oversee the economic development of the alliance and shall oversee and implement policies to increase the economic well-being of the alliance members. (CCC Charter 4.A.4.b) # The Minister of Internal Affairs shall oversee tech and resources trades, and shall assist in their transactions if required. (CCC Charter 4.A.4.c) # The Minister of Internal Affairs shall oversee alliance protocol and monitor that all alliance business conforms to the charter. (CCC Charter 4.A.4.d) # The Minister of Internal Affairs shall administer forum masks and user group assignments for all forum participants except ambassadors from other alliances. (CCC Charter 4.A.4.e) # The Minister of Internal Affairs shall have responsibility and authority to determine the organization of all forums except those for use in military readiness and response and except for those used for diplomatic purposes. (CCC Charter 4.A.4.f) List of Past Minister's of Internal Affairs of the CCC #Anton Chenoa II of Hephzibah Palatinate (December 2007 – July 2008) #Salmacis of La Farlede (July 2008 – October 2008) #Anton Chenoa II of Hephzibah Palatinate (October 2008 - December 2008) #Jellydoughnut of Wiggliana (January 2009 - March 2009) #Mattheus of Nova Centuria (April 2009 - July 2009) #Allycowie of Les Paul Supreme (July 2009 - October 2009) #Britishdude of Lucosnia (October 2009 - January 2010) #L Ruth of Varmland (January 2010) - April 2010) #Zion7 of Land of God (April 2010 - July 2010) #Wes the Wise of Byzantine Empire 2 (July 2010 - October 2010) #Ichabod of New Zanzibar (October 2010 - January 2011) #The Kaptain of Ardos (January 2011 - April 2011) #Exodus of Colossians (April 2011 - June 2011) #Charmander of Shawshank prison (July 2011 - January 2012) #Jesusfreak of Jesusfreak (January 2012 - July 2012) #Elerosse Surion of Ondomar (July 2012 - August 2012) #LKFHT of Holy See (August 2012 - October 2012) #LKFHT of Holy See (October 2012 - December 2012) #Exodus of Colossians (January 2013 - March 2013) #Exodus of Colossians (April 2013 - June 2013) #Les Paul Supreme of The Carnigons (January 2014?? - Present) Child Agencies Director of Communications The Director of Communications (DoC) was created by, then MoIA, Anton Chenoa II. The position is in charge of the organization of the forum, communication of alliance membership on the CN Messaging System, and Intra-alliance websites. The DoC is also responsible for who as access to the Admin CP (along with the MoIA and Director of Forums). Roo was the first Director of Communications and developed/laid the foundation of the Communications Department. While Roo was the DpC, much debate on where the position should fall under. Some said the Chancellor, others the MoIA and some said the High Council in general. The High Council of the Christian Coalition of Countries made the final decision of putting the Department under the Ministry of Internal Affairs. Soon afterwards, M Black became the Director of Communications. He started the well known "iMove" post after any topic was moved to the appropriate forum. Soon after his leaving, Zion7 became the Director of Communications. Under Zion7, the Department of Communications forum was recreated and became the most active in it's history with the recent additions of the "Chancellor's corner" and "The Chapel". Zion7 during his time as Director of Communications went about cleaning up the forums and consolidating some of the forums to make easier access and navigation. The Director of the Spam Corps, Director of Official Records was created under Zion7. A joke goes around the CCC say the Director of the Spam Corps was created for Zion7's lack of desire to send Spam messages however the position is quite useful to the Communications Department of the Christian Coalition of Countries. The Director of Communications is so far the only Non High Council position with it's own seal. ahovking is the current Director of Communications. Director of Economics The Director of Economics (DoE) Director of Economic Development was created by, then MoIA Anton Chenoa II to aid in the creation and organization of 3x3 tech deals and other economic fueled projects. Though many criticized the move at first, Jelly Doughnut (the first Director of Economics) leadership dismissed all doubts. He lead the CCC into an era of great economic growth and building. Jelly Doughnut's rise to fame through his SPAM abilities and fantastic job as DoE led to his nomination to the post of Minister of Internal Affairs. When Jelly Doughnut won the election, he appointed Britishdude to the position of DoE. With the departure of Britishdude soon after the GOP split, the Jelly Doughnut appointed the new member Les Paul Supreme who had recently ran and lost in the MoD elections as the new DoE. Les Paul Supreme quickly revamped the Economic forums and made it his own bringing a period of affluence with new trade circles and 3x3's a common occurrence. He carried on in the position until he was elected MoIA. After a short absence Master Waldo who had been the assistant to Les Paul Supreme as well as Acting Director of Economics for a month with his absence agreed to take on the role as the fourth DoE. After Les Paul Supreme had taken official as Minister of Internal Affairs he made the decision to split up the DoE job into three due to the strain on time that the grouped job had created for past office holders. The three new positions became the Director of Tech Trades (DoTT), Director of Resource Trades (DoRT), and of course the Director of Economics (DoE). The current DoE is Les Paul Supreme, the current DoTT is The Ace of Aces, and the position of DoRT is currently held by [Wrath of God. Director of Member Compliance The Director of Member Compliance (DoMC) was created by, then MoIA, Anton Chenoa II. The position is in charge of monitoring new membership and mentorship programs. The first DoMC was Mattheus. Director of Official Records The Director of Official Records (DoOR) is responsible for keeping all records of significance to the coalition and updating the Wikia. The DoOR reports to the Director of Communications and is part of the Christian Coalition of Countries's Department of Communications The first DoOR was KeyStroke. The current DoOR is Mennostan. Director of Recruitment The Director of Recruitment (DoR) is responsible for organizing the recruitment efforts of the coalition. The first DoR was Shergzus. Director of Forums The Director of Forums (DoF) is responsible for assisting the Minister of Internal Affairs in the organiztion of the coalition's forums. He/she works along side the Director of Communications, and the DoF is part of the CCC Department of Communications. The first DoF was Zion7. The position is now currently held by Wes the Wise. Director of the Academy The Director of the Academy (DoA) is responsible for teaching new players the ideal methods of playing Cybernations. The current DoA is ahovking Director of Spam Corps The Director of Smap Corps (DoSC) is responsible for sending in-game messages to all CCC members when there is news worthy of an alert. The current Director of Spam Corps is ahovking Official Seals Image:DoCCCC.gif|Director of Communications Category:Christian Coalition of Countries